Suds In The Bucket
by Owl of the Moon
Summary: A short one shot inspired by and based on the song Suds In The Bucket by Sara Evans. Cute fluff. R&R please! Complete.


**A/N: Okay, I've had this idea for awhile, and finally got hit with the need to write it! It's based on the song Suds In The Bucket by Sara Evans. I suggest listening to the song in addition to reading this if you don't know it. Let me know what you think! **

Rose began to sweat in the early morning heat. It was barely after nine and already eighty degrees. _The clothes will dry fast though in the bright sun_. She pulled a shirt from the soapy bucket, rinsed it in clean water, wrung it out, and threw it over the line.

The sound of a familiar white pick up truck caught her attention and she smiled, not having to turn and see who was coming. Jack always came when her parents were in town on Saturdays. "Rose!" Jack called as he slammed the truck door shut. Rose turned, tossing a pair of pants towards a bucket, but missed it completely.

"Jack!" She ran to him. He caught her and swung her around before letting his lips meet hers in an eager kiss.

"Happy Birthday," he said when he pulled away. "Wanna get outta here?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Rose teased. "What do you have to offer?"

"The horizon."

Rose pretended to think for a moment. "I don't know. Got anything better?"

"I could marry you now that you're eighteen," Jack said. Rose's eyes widened.

"Jack, did you just say -"

"I did." Rose let out a huge sigh, trying to relax her suddenly pounding heart. Jack pulled her close and dropped a kiss on her lips. "Marry me Rose."

Rose laughed softly. "Let's go," she told him. She kissed him quickly. "Now." Jack took her hand and they began running to his truck. Rose stopped suddenly. "Wait. Let me leave a note so they don't think I've been kidnapped," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

Jack let go of her hand and smiled. "Okay." He watched her room to the house.

Rose found a blank piece of paper and a pencil. She scribbled the note and stuck it on the screen door before running back to Jack's truck. It simply read 'Sorry, but I got to go.'

_**...**_

Ruth paced the kitchen. Rose's note was in her hand. She couldn't even begin to process what had happened before her husband Tony walked in. Ruth shoved the note into his hand before he could react.

"What the hell?" It took Tony less than a second to read his daughter's scribbled handwriting. "She took off with that Dawson kid didn't she?"

"What do you think?" Ruth snapped. "Of course she did!" She poured herself a drink and downed it one gulp.

Tony just stared out the window, racking his brain. _ How could you do this Rose? Break your mother's heart and walk away from the family?_ Ruth turned to stare out the window, noticing that the laundry hadn't been finished.

_**...**_

Church the next day was brutal for Ruth and Tony. It didn't take long for gossip to spread in the small town. Ruth especially, felt all eyes on her as the preacher spoke of the sin of sex outside of marriage. She couldn't help but wonder what they were all thinking, even though she had a pretty good idea.

But the next morning at the beauty shop, she heard the whispers among the old biddies.

"That Jack is a looker."

"He's a smooth talking son of a gun too."

"She was such a grounded girl, and he got her to just up and run."

Ruth grunted, and grabbed a magazine to read as her perm set.

_**...**_

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Rose screamed as Jack passed the 'Welcome to Las Vegas' sign. Jack widened his eyes and rubbed his ear jokingly.

"I'm right here Rose," he teased. "No need to yell." Rose slapped him on the arm, laughing.

"Sorry. Well, not really. Jack, I'm marrying you. It took us three days to get here from Chippewa Falls, and I'll yell with excitement if I want to!" Rose raised her voice at the end, as if she was trying to proving a point.

Jack laughed as he pulled up the first wedding chapel he saw. He turned the truck off and leaned over to kiss Rose. "Silly girl."

"Your silly girl," Rose said before pecking him on the lips.

Jack smiled, his eyes sparkled. "Damn right you are." He pecked her lips again. "Come on, let's go make you my silly wife."

Fifteen minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Dawson walked back to the truck. Jack had his arm around her shoulder, and his cheek against her hair. Rose had her arm wrapped tightly around his waist. They both wore goofy grins. The minute they were both in the truck, Rose burst into giggles.

"What are you giggling about?" Jack asked as he turned the engine over.

Rose took a deep breath, calmer her laughter. "Oh Jack! I was just thinking that I left the suds in the bucket, the clothes hanging out on the line, and ran off and married you." She pulled Jack into a kiss. "And I couldn't be happier."


End file.
